


Everything in Moderation, Except...

by Dreamin



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: It would be chocolate that brings about a change in Eddie and Venom's relationship.





	Everything in Moderation, Except...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- "Everything should be done in moderation. That included."
> 
> I've only seen the movie once but I'm hoping they're both in character.

“Eddie… Eddie…”

The sub-basement-deep voice was purring in his ear, trying to get him to wake up. Eyes still closed, Eddie pushed Venom’s head away then rolled over to his other side, blatantly ignoring the symbiote.

Venom, of course, was having none of it.

**EDDIE!!!**

The voice boomed like thunder in his head. Eddie jerked awake, limbs thrashing, then he glared at the shiny black head rising up on tendrils coming out of his chest. “Do you mind?! It’s my day off, I was trying to sleep!”

Venom grinned at him. “Now that you’re awake, food.”

Eddie rolled his eyes as he reluctantly got out of bed. “There’s more to life than food, you know.” The hardwood floor was freezing on his bare feet but he hadn’t had time to buy a rug. Two months after the Life Foundation “incident,” Eddie Brock had a nice apartment, a busy and fulfilling job as an investigative reporter for the most respected paper in town, and a very healthy bank account, thanks to the lawsuit Annie won for him.

He had Annie and Dan as good friends and while neither of them were exactly thrilled about Venom, they respected the fact that Eddie and the symbiote needed each other. Lately, Annie had been hinting that Eddie and Venom were a couple now. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, he headed to the kitchen, the symbiote’s head moving to his shoulder to watch as Eddie made pancakes. Venom caught each pancake mid-air as Eddie flipped them, much to their host’s amusement.

“Some of those were for me, you know,” Eddie chided lightly.

Venom smirked. “We share a stomach, so we both ate them.”

“Yeah, but only you got to taste ‘em,” he muttered as he started on a new batch.

As soon as he was seated with a stack of pancakes dripping with chocolate syrup and his first cup of mocha, Eddie started eating while Venom stretched a tendril to the nearby remote and turned on the kitchen TV. A commercial for Ferrero Rocher was playing.

Eddie glanced at the symbiote and grinned. _If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear they had heart-eyes._

Venom looked at Eddie, their face lit up. “Eddie! CHOCOLATE!!!”

“I see that,” Eddie said, grinning wider.

“We must have this! Buy it for us, Eddie!”

“I don’t know … you did try to eat that pigeon last night.”

“It defecated on our motorcycle,” Venom muttered, pouting as much as someone with barely any lips could.

Eddie smiled sympathetically. “That’s what birds do, bud. You can’t eat every pigeon in the Bay Area just because they crap somewhere you don’t like.”

“I should.”

“No eating animals for doing what they do naturally.” He reached up to stroke Venom’s head, something that always made the symbiote purr. “Behave and we’ll get the fancy chocolate, deal?”

Venom grinned. “Deal.”

* * *

“Gee,” Eddie muttered as he walked back into his apartment that afternoon, “how’d I guess you’d make me buy every single box the store had?” Thankfully, he had been spared any odd looks by saying they were Christmas presents. _And they kinda are, it’s just that they’re all for one special person._

“Because you know me,” Venom said simply, their head stretching up from tendrils coming out of the back of Eddie’s neck to rest on the top of Eddie’s head. They buried their face in Eddie’s hair, purring contently. “And you like chocolate too, don’t deny it.”

“Yeah,” Eddie said as he walked into the kitchen and set their haul on the island, “but four full shopping bags is a bit much, don’tcha think?”

Venom moved their head so they could look Eddie in the eye, grinning. “Chocolate for daaaaaays…”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “At the rate you eat? More like ‘chocolate for minutes.’” He took one box out of a bag and left it on the island then he picked up the rest of the bags.

“Where are you going with those?” Venom asked sadly.

“I’m putting them away. ‘Everything in moderation,’ this included.”

“‘Moderation?’” They sounded insulted.

“Yes, moderation. I’m not gonna let you go through a shit-ton of good chocolate in two minutes just because you can.” He shoved the bags into the cupboard under the island.

Venom was grinning at him when he closed the door. “Did you think I wasn’t watching where you put them?”

Eddie rolled his eyes again. “No, I just expect you to behave. Show some self-control for once.”

“What’s the fun in that?”

“The chocolate will last longer that way.”

Venom thought that over. “Fine,” they muttered, then they grinned. “But can we have the first box now? Please?”

Eddie grinned. “Sure, bud.” He opened the box then took out one gold foil-wrapped chocolate and held it up. “Here.”

“Unwrap it?”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re perfectly capable of unwrapping it yourself.”

“Lazy.”

“Hey, they admit it,” Eddie muttered as he unwrapped the candy then held it up again.

Venom’s long tongue slowly slid out of their mouth and stretched the short distance to his hand, where it slid across his fingers. Eddie barely managed to suppress a shiver but Venom’s knowing look reminded him that trying to hide any physical reactions from the symbiote was pointless.

The tongue wrapped around the treat then took it back to Venom’s mouth. Their eyes widened as they chewed the chocolate. “Ooo!”

Eddie grinned as he tried to forget his reaction. “Good, huh? Annie loves them.”

“Annie has good taste.” Small tendrils shot out from Eddie’s chest to quickly unwrap the rest of the box then deliver the chocolates to Venom’s mouth.

Eddie started to protest when one tendril dangled a chocolate in front of his face.

“You know you want to,” Venom said, grinning.

Sighing in defeat, Eddie opened his mouth. The tendril placed the chocolate in his mouth, brushing his lips in the process. Eddie shivered again, his eyes darting to Venom’s.

The symbiote grinned wider. “You were saying something about there being more to life than food?”


End file.
